Empty Quiver
by GeekyChic123
Summary: Clint is tired of losing his arrows, and running out of them mid fight. After a dangerous mission where he runs out, Clint talks to Tony about upgrading the arrows to be self retrieving. However, the experimental arrows get lose in Avengers Tower and go crazy! How will the Avengers deal with them? PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

It was becoming a problem for the rest of the team now, not just for Barton. They were on a mission, taking down a small platoon of Hydra soldiers. It was a pretty easy mission, the whole team didn't even go. It was Steve, Clint and Natasha. They were in the middle of the fight, soldiers were surrounding them. Steve was wrestling with one of them, Natasha was taking down everything in her path. Clint had found an elevated spot, and was taking as many shots as he could. And he was feeling pretty good, he in a rhythm of shooting, was taking down good guys, and his team had this in control.

Then he saw it. And Natasha didn't. A soldier was behind her, he had a knife, and was pulling back to throw it into her. Clint reached for an arrow, his fist closed in around itself. He was out. He was too far to stop the man, he had no weapons, he was helpless, she was going to die.

He shouted her name, she turned and was too slow. He watched as she saw the soldier, poised to throw the knife, and she knew she was about to die because he had failed. "Black Widow!" He shouted, sticking to code names, not that they mattered anymore. She looked at him, and then, magically, a different knife was sticking out of the soldiers chest. Natasha lunged forward, desperation in her eyes, she turned and plunged her own knife into the soldier, before she realized he was already dead. Clint ran towards her, pulling his own knife from his waist. Idiot, if he had grabbed that instead of an arrow he would have saved her.

It wasn't hard to tell who had. Steve was already back to fighting, but unless one of the enemy had had a change of heart, obviously Cap had saved Natasha. His knife was now gone, all he had to fight with was his shield.

Now at his partners side, Clint was a killing machine. He and Natasha fought back to back, the pure adrenaline of one of them almost dying fueled the pair, and they were ruthless. They destroyed everything that got near them, swiftly and without thought. It was pure instinct. Watching them fight was an art, they fit together, predicting each others moves, covering their partner, these two had led lives that led them to never trust anyone. It was how they had been raised from childhood.

But f you watched them fight, it was clear that they trusted one another.

After, when everyone around them was dead or unconscious,the three Avengers gathered together in the center of the room. Steve kicked his shield back into his hand, and walked over to the man who had almost stabbed Natasha. Grimacing, he yanked the knife from the mans body, wiped the blood off on the corpses uniform. He put the weapon at his side, and explained, "It was Bucky's I'd hate to lose it." Hawkeye nodded, he didnt really care. He almost always had to go around and retrieve whatever arrows he could find, a messy stomach churning task that he hated. But one that was needed, his arrows were expensive, and Coulson kept complaining about the budget and how he couldn't keep buying clint a new quiver every single mission. So, he started yanking arrows out as Steve and Natasha talked.

"Cap, thanks for covering me. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't if you had thrown that knife." Steve blushed, glanced at Clint. "Oh, you would have been fine, you can handle yourself Natasha." And that was the end of the discussion. For them. Meanwhile, Hawkeye furiously yanked arrows out of bodies. He was so mad at himself, he almost wished he had a whole other army to fight. Then he would be the one to protect Natasha, it was his duty to her. They protected one another, it was just a fact. And he had almost failed, and then Captain America had saved the day. He was grateful of course, but felt like the biggest loser in the world for almost letting his best friend die.

He was quiet all the way back to Avengers Tower. Knowing exactly why he was upset, Natasha stayed close to him and didn't try to make any kind of conversation. Except when Cap left them for a few minutes to call Agent Hill, and she whispered in Clint's ear. "Barton, you did everything. We both know that, just let it go. It's ok. We're ok." For a second he thought she was about to kiss him. Right here out in the open, as Clint and Natasha. Not as part of a disguise. Then she pulled away at the last second. And they got on the plane and went home.

The entire plane ride, Clint was planning so he would never lose another arrow. He couldn't wait to talk to Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they returned to the tower, Clint went off in search of Tony. It wasn't hard to find him, he just had to go to the workshop. It was a safe bet that most of the time Tony would be there, but even if he wasn't you could usually see find evidence of what he was working on and where he might be.

If worse came to worse Clint knew he could just ask Jarvis where the master of the house was. But where was the fun in that? After all, tracking people was his freaking job. The day he needed to ask a talking computer how to find someone would be the day he quit his job.

Sure enough, Clint went to Tony and Peppers floor and heard loud rock and roll music pounding out from the workshop. Clint walked to the door, and punched the code into the keypad to get inside. Tony made a big deal about having his own personal space, but Natasha made it her personal goal to always know his current code, and text it to the rest of the team. It always annoyed Tony that the entire team could usually get into his room, and annoyed him more that he had yet to figure out how Natasha learned his passwords so quickly.

Clint entered the room, and immediately had to duck under a table for cover as a metal glove flew towards his head. "Christ Stark! Control your damn suits!" Clint yelped. suit parts were flying all around the room, flying above them wearing part of his suit was Tony, imperiously conducting the pieces of his minions. "Geez Barton, man up. If you didn't want me to almost kill you, you shouldn't have come in here! We've been over this! If you people want to stay alive, keep out of this room." Tony made some seemingly random gestures with his hands, and the flying pieces dropped to the floor.

"Ugh, why won't they go back to their garage when I do that? It's not WORKING!" Tony dropped to the ground, picked up a helmet. "What do you want birdseed? Twigs for the nest? Maybe something for spider?" Clint rolled his eyes, and dropped his mostly empty quiver onto the table, a couple arrows spilled out from it. "As much as I really hate to ask, I need help, Stark. I hoped you could give me some upgrades."

Interest piqued, Tony walked over and picked up the quiver. "Well, what do you want? Exploding arrows? A laser pointer? Poison tips? Electrocuting tips? Adamantium tips? Tips that-" Clint interrupted. "Stark, don't go crazy. I just want some arrows that will come back to me after I shoot them."

Tony sighed, "That's all? No one comes to me with a challenge anymore. Give me an hour, then come back. Leave the bow so I can insert the retrieval beacon. Sure you don't want some more exciting upgrades?" Clint dropped the weapon down, and warned, "No Stark, mess with anything else and I'll sic Natasha on you."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Clint was back in his room, on the floor that he and Natasha shared. Stark had built each of them their own floor, until he learned the two assassins preferred to be stay close. So he had just moved Natasha up to the top floor with Clint. They had really appreciated it, not that Natasha would admit it to Starks face.

Clint thought about going into Natasha's room, then decide he would rather have some time alone. He took a quick shower, then grabbed another bow and some arrows to bring to the shooting range the team shared.

He was still so mad at himself for not having one arrow for Natasha. It took half an hour of shooting before he calmed down enough to even think clearly about the whole situation.

He had broken a promise to her. In the end that was what this came down to.

They had been partners for about two years when it happened, and were finally starting to truly connect. They were in Thailand fighting, and it was going downhill. Clint was almost out of arrows, he only had a couple left. Then he was down to his last one, looking for the best target to take down before he could gather more arrows. He saw her, she was surrounded, and one of them was lifting a gun, aiming it at her. Clint had shot him, then made his way to his partners side.

Together they had taken down the enemy on that mission, and got on a plane back to shield headquarters. Natasha still wasn't talkative then, especially after rough missions like this. So Clint had been surprised when she had spoken.

"You saved my life with that arrow. Thanks." She didn't look at him when she spoke, she was never very good at saying thank you. Clint pretended to be adding on his fingers when he joked, "Hmm, so according to my calculations that makes the score 500, to 1. I'll catch up to you someday!" Natasha almost smiled at this, in her head she remembered all the times this man had saved her. The first time he had saved her.

"It means a lot. It's good to know I have someone who- will fight for me."She said. Clint smiled at her, "I've got your back Nat. I'll always save an arrow for you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

He knew she probably didn't even remember he had said that. But he did. And until today he had always kept an arrow for her. And today, the first time he just couldn't save an arrow, she had almost died because of it. He was furious at himself.

But he had made his mistake already, everyone was still alive, and he couldn't change it. He would just have let it go, and move on. He let loose an arrow without looking at where it landed, knowing it would hit the target. He paused when the sound of it hitting the target sounded strange- doubled. He looked behind him, and saw not one but two arrows sticking out of the wall.

"What the heck?" He muttered, quickly scanning the room to make sure he was still alone. He seemed to be. Then, the second arrow yanked itself from the target. And started hurtling towards Clint. The same moment, Tony's voice came on over the intercom. "Emergency guys! We have loose arrows that may or may not be trying to hunt us running loose in the tower. Long story, I swear this is all Clint's fault! Stay alive, I'll be down here trying to figure this out.

And then, something fell down on top of Clint, pinning him to the ground.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Thank you so much for the follows guys! Please please please review! The next chapter will be funny! And have all the Avengers in it! Please review?


	3. Chapter 3

Clint instinctively threw a fist up, to punch whoever had tackled him. But the other person grabbed his fist, and he got to see their face before he could hit them. "Natasha!" He cried out in surprise. She pushed him down, and laid herself flat down on top of him as the arrow wooshed over them, diving into a wall. "Get up, go!" She ordered, rolling off of him and running for the door. Of course he followed her, when he heard another arrow coming up behind him, he pushed Natasha out through the door, and slammed it behind them.

Clint would have been confused or surprised that this was happening, but he had lived here almost two years. Not a lot could surprise him anymore. He still had his bow in hand, and a quiver on his back. He wondered if he could split a flying arrow with another arrow…. Heck, that sounded awesome! Hopefully he would get to try that soon!

Natasha was scanning the hallway, the only weapon she had was the knife in her hand. "A bit underarmed there Nat, that's not like you." Clint smirked, as he pulled an arrow into position on his own weapon. Natasha scowled at him. "Shut up Barton. I was just going to check on you, then go back to my room. If I'd known I would have to fight off an army of arrows you and Tony whipped up, I obviously would have brought more than a freaking knife." She sounded irritated, but she was smiling a bit at Clint. "Were you guys working on self retrieving arrows or something? I've only told you yo need those for forever yo know. I want credit for the idea once it works, just so you know." Clint laughed, "You're not going to sue me for stealing your idea, right?" She just shrugged, and rolled her eyes at him.

They walked down the hallway, and got into the elevator. "What else do you have?" Natasha asked, nodding at his bow. "Just this and the arrows," Clint admitted. "Do you just have the knife?" She nodded, and sighed. "We're going soft Barton. A few years ago I wouldn't be caught dead without a gun on me…." She looked extremely irritated at herself. Clint knew it was hard for her to let go of the horrific training the room had conditioned into her, it had taken him years to convince her to not carry a gun at all times. And still, he knew the only time she wouldn't was somewhere like in Avengers Tower. A place she felt safe. He seriously hoped this wouldn't make her regress to carrying a gun all the time again…..

Natasha was studying the buttons of the elevator. "Do you know where the others are?" She asked, trying to decide where they should go first. Clint studied the options. "Well we know Stark is wussying out, hiding in his workshop. Let's assume he's fine, so that we don't have to go down and help him yet." This got a laugh from Natasha. "Ok, we'll leave him down there for now." Clint tried to remember where everyone else could be… "Maybe we should check Cap's room? I mean, he seemed pretty exhausted. And if he's asleep with rogue arrows running loose…." He didn't have to say more, Tasha hit the button for Steve's floor.

*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)

Thor had been in the kitchen, looking for some food he could try and make for his lunch. He was learning more and more about this world, especially after living here with Jane. But he was tired of being so dependent on other people here, and was determined to become more self sufficient. So, now he was hungry. And instead of asking Steve or Clint for help (or worse, eating more random junk food as a sorry excuse for a meal) he was trying to make macaroni and cheese. Then Tony made his announcement.

Thor glanced around the kitchen, and called his hammer to his hand. He moved into the living room, and sure enough found three arrows whizzing around. He began twirling his hammer, and cried out, "Ah! How dare you interrupt my attempt to make myself a meal of lunch, foolish arrows!" He shouldn't have spoken. Maybe Tony had been trying to program the arrows so they would be retrieved at the sound of Cint's voice. Because these arrows heard Thor, and all turned towards him. And began whizzing towards him.

Almost casually, Thor gave his hammer one last turn in his hand, then shot out three zaps of lightning, turning the arrows into melted unrecognizable lumps sizzling on the ground. Making sure there were not any more flying missiles about to come towards him, Thor threw out what was left of the arrows, and wondered if he should go help the rest of the team. Maybe he should… But he really wanted to get some food first. They could handle themselves for now.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Ok, next chapter will have Banner and Cap dealing with the arrows! Plus more Clintasha of course ;) I am wondering if I should take the humor tag off of this story :/ I thought it would be way easier to make this a funny story, but it is more random and entertaining than funny….. What do you think? Please review guys! I love you all for following, but without reviews it feels like I am writing for an empty room! But thank you for following! That does make me super happy! Will probably only have a couple more chapters in this. Anything you think would be entertaining or funny that you want to see? Will update soon!


	4. Chapter 4

In the elevator, Clint and Natasha evaluated what weapons they had, and discussed how to fight an army of arrow that wanted to kill them. Figuring this was as safe a place as any to figure out their plan, Natasha had asked Jarvis to halt the elevator for a few minutes. She had then produced an additional knife, and was now cursing her lack of a gun. She knew it wouldn't have been extremely helpful against an arrow, but it would probably be better than a knife. "Clint, when this is over we should train and see if I can shoot an arrow as you shoot it at me. That would be a good skill to have." Without skipping a beat Clint said, "Sure, sounds cool. Good idea, let's try that later."

He hardly had more weapons than Natasha did at the moment. His bow and arrow, and his own knife. He was trying to think of the smartest way to incapacitate the missiles. "Ok, I am guessing Stark put all of the hardware in the tail of the arrow. So we want to either trick the arrows into embedding themselves into something they can't get out of, or break the ends of them. Just stay alert, and lets get this done so we can kill Stark." Natasha ruefully shook her head, "I hate to admit it but the man is a genius. A mad genius. He had what, half an hour? And he made your arrows self propelling, provided them with some artificial intelligence, and targeting technology. I really am going to kill him."

Clint snorted, then had a thought. "Jarvis!" He called out to the elevator. "Yes sir?" "Could you tell us where the arrows are or how many are in here?" There was a pause, before the AI replied. "I do apologize sir, When Mr. Stark locked down his laboratory, he accidentally cut the feed of many of my cameras. I am unsure as to why he did this, and am trying to help him resort visually to all rooms in the tower." The two assassins frowned at this, was Stark toying with them? It seemed unlikely that he would cut the feed of his own cameras by accident. Had they been infiltrated by an enemy? Was Stark being the worlds biggest jerk by pulling the dumbest most dangerous prank ever? Before they figured out if they had to prepare for a massive fight, or decide how best to torture Stark, the two assassins still thought it was best to check on the rest of the team before anything else. Clint punched the button for Steve's floor.

The doors opened, and knife in hand Natasha entered the room first, scanning it for any arrows. Clint followed close behind, they surmised they were safe for now. "Steve, you awake?" Clint called out. No one answered. Caring less about privacy, Natasha walked into Captain Rogers bedroom without knocking, to find him sound asleep. He really must have been exhausted to sleep through Tony's felt bad waking the poor guy up. "You think we should wake him?" He asked, already knowing the answer. His partner nodded, "Yeah, sure there aren't any arrows in here right now, but they are probably traveling through the air vents. One could come in and he wouldn't even know. We at least should make sure he knows what is going on." All it took was a nudge on his shoulder, and Steve was awake and alert. He wiped the exhaustion from his eyes as he listened to his friends explain the situation. Soon he had his shield in hand, and was offering any weapons in his room to the two. Natasha took a gun, but Clint felt ok with what he had. He had never been at his best with a gun anyway. After discussing what they should do next, they surmised Banner was likely in his lab. And since that was just a floor above Tony's. he was well within the danger zone.  
Maybe it would have been smarter to start hunting down the arrows, but the thought of Banner hulking out over an unexpected arrow was not pleasant. Soon the tired trio was on Banners floor, but they would have to get through several rooms before they hit the lab.

Natasha took the lead, Steve was behind her, shield in hand. It irritated Clint to see the other man protecting her. She didn't need protection right now, certainly not from him. Just the sight of that stupid shield sent waves of annoyance through the archer. He was in a surely mood, usually he liked Steve well enough. Today, right now, he practically despised the man. Shouldn't he grateful? Whatever. Focus on one crazy thing at a time Barton.

He walked around the perimeter of each room they entered, scanning corners, air vents, cursing Stark for going crazy on HIS arrows, himself for being dumb enough to ask for Starks help. This was like the time he tried to update Nat's widow bites all over again. They were almost to the lab, in the living room. A shadow caught Clint's eye, he peered into one of the vents. "Guys, might have an arrow here. Thought I saw something, but it's gone now. Be on guard." The attention of Steve and Clint was on the vent where the arrow had possibly been, but Natasha was better than that. Or else she wouldn't have been alive for this long. Her eyes continued to scan the room, when she saw the arrow in the other vent, she didn't have time to speak. She raised her gun as a natural extension of her body, fired two shots. She should have practiced hitting a moving arrow before, maybe she should contact the Red Room and have them add this skill to their teaching curriculum. The second bullet made contact with the bottom of the arrow, but it was too late.

Clint turned around, just in time to see Nat roll to try and avoid the arrow. It almost missed her. She didn't make a sound as the missile buried itself into her, Clint could see the other end of the weapon sticking out of his partner. He had failed her again, the second time in the last 24 hours.

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
